


Get Out

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves the day. Or at least saves Jakson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

"You're really going to leave?" Jason asked, watching Jakson pack her bags.

"Yes, Jason. I am. I'm done with this. I'm done with you." Jakson said, looking at Jason.

"You're not leaving." Jason said, a smug smirk on his face. Jakson glared at him.

"Yes, I am, Jason. You're staying out, not returning my calls, and then you're getting pissed when I do the same thing. I'm a hunter, I stay out and can't call. You knew that when you started dating me." Jakson said, zipping up her last bag. She moved to grab it and take it off the bed, when Jason went to her and grabbed her wrists.

"You're not leaving me. You can't leave me. You see this?" Jason held up her left hand and forced her ring finger forward, the diamond facing her. Jakson whimpered. "This means you're mine."

"Jason, you're hurting me!" Jakson shouted, pulling away from him.

Outside, in the foyer of the house, Dean stood waiting to take Jakson back to the bunker with him. He heard Jakson shouting and his head shot up. Concerned for his close friend, he went to the bedroom and listened at the door.

"You don't control me, Jason! No one controls me!" Jakson screamed at him. Dean didn't want to wait for it to get worse, and opened the door.

"You're not leaving me!" Jason screamed as he shoved her back. Jakson slammed against the wall and whimpered, dropping to the floor. Dean immediately had his hands on him.

"Touch her again and it'll be the last thing you do!" Dean shouted, shoving his gun into Jason's ribs.

"Who the fuck is this?! Is this why you're leaving me!? For his ass!?" Jason shouted, glaring at Jakson. Jakson whimpered as she shifted.

"He's a friend. He hunts with me, Jason." Jakson said, with a soft whimper.

"So that's why you jump whenever you get a call?" Jason spat. Dean dropped his gun and slammed his fist into Jason's face. Jakson pulled herself up and held her back.

"Dean, stop!" Jakson shouted. Dean didn't listen. He kept hold of Jason's shirt and hauled him up.

"You had best get out of town, or you _**WILL**_ be sorry." Dean threatened. "How _**DARE**_ you hit her!"

Jakson whimpered as she moved, but she got to Dean and gripped his arm.

"Dean. Dean, stop. Just...Just get my bags and let's go." Jakson pleaded. Dean glared at Jason, then picked up his gun, slipped an arm around Jakson to keep her up, grabbed her bag and left. Dean stopped at the front door, leaving Jakson propped up against the wall and took her bags to the Impala. Dean came back, and picked Jakson up, gently carrying her to the car. Dean got in and sped away.

"Fucking inbred...Thinks he can touch you...And I won't do anything..." Dean muttered under his breath. Jakson put a hand on his arm.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dean." Jakson said. Dean shot her a look and she pulled her hand back.

"Are you kidding? He hit you, Jakson. He shoved you into a wall. You really expected me to not do anything?!" Dean shouted. Jakson sighed and sat back, looking out the window. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. Dean glanced at her as he drove. He sighed and slid a hand over hers. "Hey. I just didn't want to see you hurt, okay? I was just trying to protect you."

Jakson looked at him and gave him a soft smile, lacing their fingers and covering his hand with both hers.

"I know. Thank you." She said. Dean smiled, lightly and slid an arm around her, pulling her closer. Jakson shifted, gently, and leaned against him as Dean drove down the highway, their destination thousands of miles away from Jason and safe at the bunker.


End file.
